The Distorted World
by Chronostar
Summary: Allen and Astro were in their mid-teens when they entered the Guertena Art Gallery, now they find themselves trapped inside this "Fabricated World..." Can they escape, or will they be stuck inside this distorted place forever? (GarryxOC, IbxOCxMary) (Rating may change later on as the story progresses!)
1. Getting Ready

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The sound of an annoying alarm clock echoed through the room of a teenaged girl. She groaned from the rude awakening as she started to feel around on her nightstand for the alarm clock, not wanting to get up and start her day. She pressed the small button and the beeping immediately stopped, making her hum in approval before curling up under her blanket and trying desperately to fall back to sleep.

"Allen! It's time to get up!" A sweet voice called from outside the room, shortly followed by knocking and a door cracking opening. A sweet looking, silver haired woman stepped into the room of the teen, quietly walking over to the bed and placing a hand on the girl's back.

"Nnn... Five more minutes mom, please?" The girl, known as Allen, whined. All she wanted was more sleep, was that too hard to ask for? Apparently so, as her mother sat on the bed and patted her daughters back.

"Come now, Aly. If I remember correctly, wasn't it you who wanted to go on this trip to the art gallery?" Allen's mother had a soft, sweet voice that could soothe anyone. At least to the young girl it did, but she refused to get up, letting out another "Nn." This caused the mother to sigh, before leaning down and whispering in her daughter's ear, "What if I told you that I made apple and strawberry waffles, and if you don't hurry, your brother will eat them all!"

Allen slowly opened one of her eyes, her dark gray-ish blue eye staring into the golden ones of her mother. She couldn't help but smile as she finally sat up on her bed. "Fine, fine, I'm up! Now, are you serious about those waffles?" Her mother laughed as she nodded her head, causing the teen to brighten up. Quickly, she bolted off her bed, slipping on her slippers as she ran excitedly downstairs.

"Ah, Allen, good-morning, sweetheart!" Allen heard the voice of her father soon as she walked into the room. "Morning, daddy!" was all she could mutter as she happily plopped down into a seat and started to fill her plate with waffles and syrup. She quietly munched on her food as she heard two sets of footsteps make their way into the kitchen.

"It's hard to believe you're awake this early, sis." Said a boy's voice, which was soon followed by the voice's owner who sat down next to Allen. She glanced up and smiled at her twin brother, who was nearly identical to her. His hair was silver like hers, only it had unusual dark purple highlights unlike her midnight blue ones. His skin was just as pale, and his figure looked similar to hers - excluding her chest. They had what people liked to call hourglass figures, wide at the chest area as well as the hips.

She couldn't help but to send him a glare, mouthing out, "Shut it." before continuing to eat her breakfast. She didn't miss noticing the smirk on his face, obviously proud that he already made her annoyed as he started to eat. She huffed and looked away, trying to concentrate on the conversation of her parents.

"Lilliana, are you sure the kids wouldn't want to go somewhere else? Like... maybe an amusement park?"

"Oh, Aiden, I'm sure they'll love the gallery. Besides, didn't you say it would be a 'great educational experience for them'?"

Allen smiled at her parents, before drowning out the soon to come bickering of how mother ended up remembering father's words. She soon finished eating, waiting a few moments for her parents conversation to die down before excusing herself to go get ready for the day at the art gallery.

Allen walked her way upstairs and into her room, before trying to calmly walk over to her closest. Who was she kidding, she was completely ecstatic to be going to the gallery of the famous Guertena! She felt a smile crawl across her lips as she looked through her closet for something to wear that was simple, yet snazzy enough to make her feel confident.

She finally decided on a black shirt with the words, "KEEP CALM AND PARTY ON" written in blue, bulky letters. She pulled on a pair of bell-bottomed blue-jeans before slipping on a pair of black boots. Allen quickly hurried down the stairs, being the first one dressed and ready for the day. She waited rather anxiously for her family.


	2. Welcome to the World of Guertena

**A/N: Woo, another chapter so early! Needless to say, I'm super hyped about this story, and playing the game along with this to make sure I do not miss out on anything! So, please enjoy, and if you like it, please review! 3**

~At the Art Gallery, Allen's POV~

After two hours of riding in a car filled with laughter, discussions, and a small silence, we finally arrived at the Art Gallery of Guertena. I was beyond excited to be able to view his creations, especially the ones that seemed like he poured his life into them. As we walked through the gallery doors, my mother turned towards us, a smile gracing her lips and she softly spoke.

"Now Aly, Cel, I want you two to stay together, alright?" My brother and I nodded while glancing at each other. Astro was clearly embarrassed about his nickname. "Good, now go ahead and view the pictures in the gallery. Your father and I will meet up with you soon."

Astro and I wandered to the closest room, our eyes wandering as we looked for anything of interest. My eyes landed on a piece of paper on the wall, and I slowly walked up to it, my brother following up behind me and reading it aloud over my shoulder.

"''Welcome to the World of Guertena!' We truly thank you for attending today. We're currently holding an exhibition for the great artist Weiss Guertena. We hope you deeply enjoy the art of the late Guertena, whose creations carry such mystery and beauty both.' Who names their kid Weiss?!"

"The same one who names their son Cellia." I smirked as I watched Astro's face form that of a scowl.

"Really, look who picked the name Allen." Sending a death glare his way, it was finally his turn to smirk in victory.

'_It's true, we did pick weird names that were more down-to-earth than our regular names._' I sighed as I glanced at him. I must have shown that I was a little upset, as his features slowly softened and he looked away, wrapping his arm around me and rubbing my shoulder.

"Come on, sis. I didn't mean it like that. Don't give that look, I know it's better than being stared at for being called Chrono and Astro."

I let out a small sigh, looking to the right and staring at the huge painting beside of us. "It's fine, it's just... I guess... hurtful." I shrugged off his hand, slowly making my way to find out the title of this weird painting. I couldn't help but think it was a kid being scolded by his mother for doing something wrong, but I smiled as I heard Astro mutter out. "What the hell is this supposed to even be?"

"**A Well-Meaning Hell.**" I read out loud, glancing back up to observe the painting. I couldn't help but let a small fall onto my lips. I chuckled as I whispered quietly to my brother, "Hey, Cel, it looks like mom scolding us for trying to get cookies when we were younger!" It was now my brother's turn to chuckle as he shook it head and walked on, viewing the giant blue portrait on the floor.

I shuffled over beside him, glancing down and feeling slightly unnerved as I looked at the fish. "Hmm... '**Abyss of The Deep,**' huh? All I see is a hungry anglerfish." Astro muttered boredly before walking away and towards the right, I followed after him, wrapping my arms around his. "Hey, bub... Did I ever mention I don't like fish with sharp, pointy teeth?"

I heard him laugh, covering his mouth with his free hand so it was muffled. I sighed, my cheeks heating up as I looked away. We viewed and discussed a few of the other works, finally stopping at a giant rose sculpture.

"**Embodiment of Spirit**" I read out, glancing at the art before continuing. "Beautiful at a glance, but if you get too close, it will induce pain. It can only bloom in wholesome bodies." I finished reading, closing my eyes to think on it for a minute, my thoughts being ruined by my brother's curious voice. "What do you think it means?"

"Who knows." I muttered as I glanced at Astro, him shrugging before grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs to another room with Guertena's masterpieces in it. We looked at many of the masterpieces, my favorite having to be "**The Dark Figure**" that looked like a black cat. I smiled as we walked past the picture, slowly walking down the hallway to an area with no people, and a giant painting of scribbles and stuff that I couldn't make out. I couldn't help but stare at the painting, trying my best to figure it out...

"The Fabricated World" I was brought from my thinking by my brother reading out the title to the painting. I opened my mouth to say something, being cut off by the lights flickering and going out. We let out a gasp, before I grabbed his arm tightly. "Hey, hey, calm down. It's alright." He said, using his free hand to ruffle my hair and walking off before I could protest.

~3rd Person POV~

Allen and Astro made their way towards where their parents should have been. As they arrived downstairs to look around for their parents, they noticed that they were missing, in fact, everyone was missing. Allen bit her lip nervously as she looked up at her brother, fear evident in her dark eyes. Astro had the same look in his eyes, but his eyes softened into reassurance and worry as he looked down at his sister, pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, Al, we'll find them. I promise."

"B-but, Ce... A-Astro, everyone's completely gone!"

"Chrono, it'll be just fine. Remember, they wouldn't go far without us."

A small nod came from the girl, clearly believing her brother after he had used her name. The boy smiled in return, causing her to show her own smile as they walked, arms linked together, for their parents. They walked all through the gallery, getting more and more worried as they noticed that it was true, absolutely everyone was gone.

They made their way back up the stairs, both agreeing to stop back at the painting they looked at before all of this happened. As they walked through the hall, they stopped when they saw something that made them both freeze. Blue paint was dripping out of the painting. As they got closer to expect it, they suddenly heard thumping noises as the words "** S**" appeared in red on the floor.

"I-Is that blood?"

"Let's hope not."

They both let out a shudder before looking back at the wall, noticing the blue paint formed into words. Allen gulped as she read the words, her voice shaky and unsure. "Come down below, Loonamins, I'll show you someplace secret." She looked at her brother, who was staring hard at the words.

"I'm surprised you didn't flip your lid because of the poor Grammar."

A chuckle escaped both their lips as the air was slightly eased from Astro picking on his sister. She smiled at him before her eyes glazed over, in a deep thought as she started to wonder, not realizing she was speaking out loud.

"Someplace secret? Down below? There's only one place that is d-down below..."

Astro sensed her fear rising, before sighing as he once against pulled her into a hug. He knew his sister wasn't as strong as she put on, but she would never admit that to anyone. He felt her relax as she leaned against him, her eyes closed and a small hum was heard from her.

"Thank you, brother."

"Yeah... Now, do you know where this down below is?"

"...Your favorite picture."

"The Anglerfish... Of course, **"Abyss of The Deep"** How much deeper could one possibly get?"

Astro's eyes lit up, before he excitedly grabbed Allen's hand, and pulled her with him down the stairs to the portrait. When they reached their destination, their eyes both went wide. There was an opening to the painting, obviously trying to beckon them in.

Astro looked at his sister, determination to get to the bottom of this evident in his eyes and posture. Allen looked up from the picture, before taking a deep breath, giving the same determined look, though it was still clear she was very unsure. They nodded to each other, before closing their eyes, and jumping into the picture.


	3. Attention!

**Small thanks to Xandora for pointing out that FF's center sucks. xD**

Hello, everyone! Chronostar here, and I have a few little things to fill in about the story, which will *hopefully* clear any confusion, as I've seen that I've slightly done with the story! I also have a question for all of you who read, which I hope will help me determine which ending I'm going to go for.

Allen and Astro are twins, born about 10-20 minutes apart, making Astro the eldest of the two. They also have different birthdays, which will be mentioned later on in the story when they're asked about their family life. Their nicknames and actual names will also be revealed, and why Allen keeps her nickname instead of her real name. I will tell you readers that their nicknames are due to them trying to "switch places" with one another and pretending to be their twin. This is when their parents decided to give them both names that didn't match their gender, "Allen" and "Celia" were then what they were called at home. The reason Allen doesn't use her name will also be explained later on in the story!

Now, that's out of the way, I do want to mention that I might make this story into a sad one. This is when I need your opinions, because I can do this various ways, or make it into a happy ending (in which case, I'm going to make this into a reader-insert series on dA and have the opposite ending to happen on there).

"Why does this concern me if the endings are going to happen one way or another?" Simple! I need to know what rose colors to have for our dear twins. As you should know, Ib, Garry, and Mary all have roses according to how they act or how they will act later down the road.

Ib's rose is red, this mainly represents her courage, but this also resembles her love and how she bonds with everyone. Garry's rose is blue, this represents mystery and wonder, which we do kind of wonder when he pops up in the Fabricated World anyway. Mary's rose is yellow and represents her jealousy, which is pretty unclear in the game. We don't know whether she's jealous over Garry having a stronger bond with Ib, or if it's because she thinks they're father and daughter and her father is not there with her.

Instead of giving a list of roses that I want to use, I'll give three options. One will lead to a happy ending, Mary's destroyed, and everyone's back to normal. Two of them will lead someone to their fate, and allow Mary to escape into the real world, whether it be by being killed by our dear portrait, or whether they sacrifice themselves for her happiness - this might also be altered depending on who dies off.

Before I list these, please know that some of these are very unrealistic colors and that would only be originally done in artificial roses - much like Garry's blue rose. Since this is done in the Fabricated World, I thought, "Hell, anything's possible there!"

So, I don't want to spoil what I have planned, so I will not explain the meaning of the colors I have chosen, but I'm sure some of it might hint towards the endings. This is will be my first time doing a happy/sad ending either way, so I'm excited to know which should be done!

We have a pink white rose for Allen, which means a light green ivory rose for Astro.  
>We also have a charcoal black rose for Allen. Astro's will be a purple black rose.<br>Allen could have a turquoise green rose, and Astro would be stuck with a dark green black rose.

Many of you know black symbolizes death, but one of these will symbolize the mourning feeling, I wonder which one? I can't wait to hear what you guys think! The next chapter is ready, and I'm just trying to decide my ending ahead of time.


	4. There's no going back

**I decided on what to do, I decided on the normal "happy" ending in Ib. I think the correct term is "Promise of Reunion."**

**Review: "Another story with Mary as the "villain"? Groundbreaking..."**  
><strong>My response: Saying this bluntly, you do <span>not<span> know my plans for this story. Assuming that I'm going to make Mary the villain due to what her rose symbolizes is pretty ignorant. I've never seen Mary as a villain, nor will I ever.**

**Without further ado, onto the story!**

Darkness, that is what Allen saw when she opened her eyes. It took time for her eyes to adjust to notice her surroundings. Standing at the top of a long, narrow stairway down to the floor, she glared around the blue area, allowing herself to smile very slightly as she noticed her brother narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"I was expecting something else... Something more like being under water. You know, like us drowning in a deep, neverending abyss." Astro plainly stated, looking towards her, a frown making it's way onto his face while he spoke. He offered his hand to his sister, which she slowly but gratefully took as they turned to look down the stairs. With a sigh escaping out from their throats, they started to descend.

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen, brother?"

"We meet the giant, menacing fish that was in the picture."

"What! You gotta be kidding me, how can you be so serious, what if-"

"Hey, calm down. It's going to be okay, alright? Stop worrying so much."

As the twins finally reached the end of the stairs, their conversation had stopped. They slowly walked out and turned to face the walls. Allen glanced at both of the pictures, a smile gracing her lips as she thought to her favorite game. Astro must've noticed, because he gave her a toothy grin, causing her to chuckle and return the grin.

"So... Do you have fever or the chills?"

"Who wouldn't get the chills in this place?"

Without anymore than a chuckle from Astro, he grabbed Allen's hand and slowly dragged her past the blue picture. From the looks of it, the hallway went on for a little while, causing a quiet sigh to escape from Allen's lips. As they walked along the hallway, they finally noticed the lighter blue writing on the wall.

" E." Allen shuddered as she read the words. Stepping closer to her brother, Allen removed her wrist from his grasp. Her hand gripped onto his jacket tightly, her knuckles turning white, but quickly regaining color as Astro put his hand on her shoulder. He slipped out a sigh as they finally reached the end of the hallway.

In front of a door was a dark oak end-table, sitting on top of it was a dark gray-ish blue, plain vase. Astro took notice of the two roses inside of the vase, one a pale pink, almost white color, and one look almost green. As the twins approached the vase, the roses started to bloom, though they looked almost dead.

Allen picked up the pink rose, noticing that they both only had five petals each. "Such poor things, they're half dead..." She spoke sadly, before glancing towards her brother who took the other rose. Astro held his rose with as much care as he possibly could, before carefully placing his rose in his jacket pocket. His eyes met his sisters, giving her a toothy grin that made her smile - if even a little.

"So, do we really want to go into this weird door?"

Allen nodded, taking a few small steps back as her brother shoved the table out of the way. She looked down at her pale rose, reaching into her pocket to pull out a plain, black choker necklace from her pocket. She wrapped the stem around the frabric, a bit grateful that the roses didn't have thorns, before carefully putting it around her neck, fastening the pieces together.

Astro already had the door slightly cracked and waiting patiently as Allen finally looked up from what she was doing. She gave a small, apologetic smile before striding over to the door, following behind her brother as he entered the area. The room was the same blue as the outside walls and flooring, but what was a little more than eerie was the smiling painting in front of them.

A tan girl wearing a white turtle neck with amazing straight, blue-ish hair was smiling a little too happily for the twins liking. Her hair was hanging out of the painting, causing Allen to scoot behind her sibling. Astro chuckled in response to Allen's uneasiness, before walking up to the bright blue key on the floor, crouching down and picking it up.

A loud gasp slipped through Allen's lips as Astro stood up and turned towards her. "What is it, Aly?" He spoke a little harshly, unsure whether or not she was trying to scare him. He noticed her eyes were locked on something, before he slowly turned his head to glance at what she was scared of. Astro stumbled back as he noticed the picture was completely different - instead of smiling, this painting had an eerie smile on and was looking away.

"That face looks almost comical, if it wasn't for being in this weird place." Astro huffed out, turning towards his sister before grabbing her hand and making a quick dash out of the room. Once outside, they turned to start walking down the hall, until bright, red writing caught their attention.

"THIEF?! We're not thieves!" Allen shouted out, more out of fear than anything. They took off down the hall as quickly as they could, wanting to hurry and be out of this mess. As they made their way down, the word "THIEF" wrote itself on the floor, causing the younger of the twins to let out a small squeak. Astro quietly hushed his sister, before they finished making their way towards the stairs.

They slowed to a stop as they reached the paintings, both bending and panting, trying desperately to recover from their jolting. Astro was the first to recover and stand up, taking in their surroundings as he noticed that they stairway was missing. Biting his lower lip, glancing at his sibling with eyes filled of worry.

Allen caught his gaze, narrowing her eyes slightly in confusion. She looked past him, noticing that the stairs were missing. She let out a loud groan of frustration, straightening herself before walking towards the wall. She pushed as hard as she could against the concrete-like wall. After a few moments of struggling, she finally gave up and slid down the wall, tears filling her eyes as she looked at her older brother.

"It's not fair!" She started, her body shaking from the mix of fear and anger, "It's just not fair... Why are we stuck here?! Why us, what did we do?" She pulled her knees to her chest as she sobbed, not noticing as Astro made his way over to sit beside her. He sat down without a word, his hand reaching and slowly rubbing circles into his sisters back. He stayed quiet as he let his sister recover from her small breakdown.

~Astro's POV~

'This is really doing damage to her, isn't it?' I let out a small sigh as I sat beside Allen. I knew it would be better to let her cry it out, but I was reluctant to let her have space in this hell hole that we're stuck in. I chewed at my bottom lip for a moment, before slowly standing and looking down at the sobbing girl.

"Hey, Aly... Allen?" I started, not getting even a signal that I was being heard from the silver and blue haired girl. I took in a deep breath, before trying again, this time a litle louder.

"Hey, Chrono!"

Finally, a reaction! She glanced up at me, her face pale except for her tear stained cheeks. I took it as a sign to continue before she started to cry again.

"I'm going to go look for another way through this place. Maybe there's another way out. I'll be right back, okay?" All I received was a nod before she laid her head on her knees, a few small sniffles escaping from her.

'Poor kid... Maybe I can find something to cheer her up.' I decided as I turned and walked past the red painting. I kept making my way, a little more than relieved that there were no words on the walls or anything of the sort. As I continued walking, I noticed another end table, but this one had a quil and paper on it.

Taking it as a sign that it was important, I dashed over to the table, ignoring the painting on the wall as I read the only sentence on the paper.

"'Write your progress here to save what you've done.' Well, that's kind of... fucked up?" I half questioned this paper, before quickly grabbing the yellow quil and writing down "Astro and Chrono - Blue Area" I turned back towards where Allen was, before jogging over to her.

When I approached, I smiled as I noticed that she had stopped crying. She looked quite calm as she glanced at me, her eyes were puffy from the tears she let fall. I gave her a small, gentle smile as I offered her my hand, which she took almost gratefully. 'Thank goodness that she's calmed down.'

We made our way down towards the end table with the paper on it. She followed right beside me, and I noticed she was trying to put on a brave front so I wouldn't worry so much. I shook my head slightly as she walked over towards the paper.

"Save our progress? Is this like, some kind of game or something?" She looked at me, an eyebrow raised as I looked down, my arms crossing as I debated on it. When I looked back up to speak, she wasn't at the end table anymore.

"Hm, **_The Geometrical Fish_**? That's such a weird name!" She spoke softly, causing my eyes to dart towards the direction of her voice. I walked up beside her, noticing she was studying the painting that I had ignored earlier. Not even a moment after, she turned on her heels and cautiously made her way to the door. I followed shortly after, looking at her as she expectantly stared at me.

"What?"

"Uh, the key?"

"Oh, yeah! Right." I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. 'Way to forget having the stupid key, Astro.' I scolded myself mentally as I walked over to the door. I pulled out the blue key, before slowly sliding it into the key hole and twisting.

'Click!'

I took a deep breath, before walking inside, Allen close behind me.


End file.
